All In Her Head
by RainbowVeins1612
Summary: Aster Potter knows a lot of things about a lot of people that she really shouldn't know. So when she finds one person she can't figure out, she's more than a little intrigued. Follow her journey as she tries to cope with her rare gift and discovers that just cause you think you know someone doesn't mean you actually do. Rated T just in case, probably no higher than K really though
1. Chapter 1

Once again Harry and Draco were throwing insults at one another. Aster had taken a seat on one of the low, stone arches that looked out onto the courtyard, this happened too often for her to find it amusing anymore - but a small crowd had gathered to watch the display.

"He's such a vile creature." Hermione commented from where she stood beside her, Aster shrugged in reply, in fact She didn't think Draco Malfoy was vile at all.

Draco was indeed a lot of things, mean and hateful being two of them but she wouldn't go as far as calling him vile. Aster thought he was rather witty, his insults were far better than Harry's and faster too. The way Draco carried himself was also better, Harry stood defensive – ready to attack should the opportunity present itself – but Draco was relaxed, leaning against a wall, arms crossed and wearing his ever present smirk.

There was definitely more beneath the surface, all Aster had to do was search for it...

"C'mon Aster, we're going to be late for Charms." The girl looked up, dragged away from her train of thought, to see Harry beckoning her like dog, the fight was over and she hadn't even noticed. Like a good dog, she picked herself up and followed her brother and his friends to charms class.

* * *

Aster had always been very good at noticing people and even better at noticing what people liked to hide.

Dumbledore once said that she had been gifted with a natural talent for Legilimency – a more complicated version of what muggles called 'mind-reading'. He'd told her it was quite a rare gift to be born with and often took years for one to learn such a skill at the level she had mastered by the time she was eleven.

As a child Aster had often taken comfort in knowing what people were thinking at any given time, She had often used it to scare Aunt Petunia - Her Aunt usually responded by locking her in the cupboard under the stairs. Now though, she tried to not to pry into people's thoughts too much – she'd been told it was impolite to do so – but occasionally she'd do it by accident and discover things about people that they kept hidden.

For example she know that George Weasley harboured a small resentment for his twin, for dating Angelina and being the more outgoing of the two brothers. On the other hand Fred, though he dated Angelina, he held onto a crush for a girl who's name Aster did not know as she had not wished to pry further than she already had, even she had boundaries when it came to searching through other people's thoughts, all she knew about the girl was that Fred found her quite enchanting.

Aster thought it was probably Hermione, she was quite enchanting, especially after the yule ball last year - she'd been in more than a few boys thoughts and Fred knew her pretty well. Aster hadn't wanted to go to the ball but Harry had made her, insisting that it would be fun. He'd even asked Hermione to help pick out a dress a dress for her from one of the stores in Hogsmeade – "Green to match your eyes," Hermione had said. Aster had sat on the stairs and read for most of the ball.

She sat with the twins now, at the Gryffindor table waiting for the Great Hall to fill with students and staff, ready for dinner to be served. She'd separated from Harry and his friends after Charms, having opted to take Ancient Runes over Divination and she almost always beat the trio to dinner.

"You're quiet today," Fred said looking at her, why he found this to be surprising she didn't know, she thought was quiet every day. Aster wasn't the biggest talker, especially in large crowds, mostly having to concentrate on her own thoughts and not everyone else's.

She shrugged in reply, and his smile wavered a little. He looked as if he were about to speak again when Harry dropped onto the bench on Aster's right and Hermione on her left and Ron beside her.

"You still coming to the DA meeting after dinner?" Harry asked the twins, who assured him they were. Aster attended the meetings, only because Harry insisted but in truth She was just as good as Harry was in most areas of defence against the dark arts, he couldn't teach her what she didn't already know.

The group, joined a little later by Ginny and Neville began discussing matters in hushed tones. Harry always looked his brightest when surrounded by his friends, brighter still when he was teaching them. Aster didn't look much like her brother, they weren't identical twins like Fred and George were. They had the same dark hair colour but hers was a lot longer, reaching her waist in loose tangled curls and where he looked like their father, she better resembled their mother. Their eyes were their only identical feature.

As they ate and talked about the DA meetings and their hatred for Professor Umbridge – who Aster agreed most certainly was a vile creature, her mind began to wander and the voices flooded in, Aster disliked crowds because there were too many thoughts to cope with and they were often more difficult to shut out once she'd let them in.

Under the table a foot pressed gently but firmly on top of her own and the shock of its obvious lack of being an accident shut the roar of voices in her head down into an almost eerie silence.

"You're doing it again," Fred said, watching her carefully as the foot under the table moved away from her own. The groups eyes turned to her, most were concerned and Harry's were full of worry. Poor Neville only looked confused, whilst Aster had confided in the Weasley family – feeling they had to know if she were to stay in their home with them as often as She and Harry did – She had asked them that no one else find out and they had obliged, so poor Neville was left out of the loop. Ginny looked as she had when Aster had first told her family of her gift, she looked sickened. Ginny harboured no real hatred for Aster but she thought the gift was awful, Aster's ability to pry into someone's inner most thoughts and to even control them in a way, Aster could see why Ginny hated it so much.

"I'm sorry," Aster apologised, pushing her half eaten plate of food away from herself. She rose from her seat and hurried towards the entrance to the great hall. Aster was not upset with herself for losing my control, she'd found being upset never helped the situation and only added to her distress. No, she wasn't upset – a little embarrassed perhaps, for someone who found it so easy to enter a persons mind she had a lot of trouble staying out of them, or getting out when she accidentally wandered in.

It was hard to always be concentrating, never being allowed to daydream through fear you may perhaps enter someone else's. Harry always said he didn't mind her being in his head, there was nothing in there that he would hide from her anyway, he'd always said, which only made her more cautious to never enter his mind, it was unfair with all the secrets she hid from him.

She'd spoken to Dumbledore about it on a few occasions but he'd assured her she was very skilled in her ability and that her lack of control over it was simply, for lack of a better phrase – all in her head.

* * *

Aster found herself out in the courtyard, sat on a bench, a slight breeze cooling the warmth of her face. The sky above her was that blue colour that meant it wasn't quite night yet but the day was certainly over, She loved that blue. It was a quiet blue and she welcomed its comforting silence.

Aster closed her eyes for a second to enjoy the silence, only for it to be ruined by a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Princess Potter." Draco Malfoy stood, framed buy one of the old arches that surrounded the courtyard.

"What do you want, Draco?" Aster enquired, she never called him Malfoy like her brother did, she didn't give him that satisfaction of thinking that he got to her by simply being around.

The boy shrugged, "I was walking by and you happened to catch my eye." It wasn't the truth, she could tell that without even trying to see into his head, but why should she care why he was really here? She shouldn't, but she did.

"I saw you at dinner," Aster told him, he was never hard to spot, he walked at the centre his friends who were like a wolf pack ready to attack, their arrival never went unnoticed. "Which means you left early as I did and I can only assume you followed me?" She questioned but didn't wait for an answer, "Therefore I can only continue to assume there is something you want from me?" She concluded before adding, "Or I could be wrong and you just really felt like a walk." She shrugged to show her indifference either way.

Draco nodded, "I was hoping I could sweet talk you in to telling me what Potter is planning." He smirked at her before continuing, "You're not like that lot," He told her, taking a seat beside her on the bench.

"You're better than they are and you know it." Aster didn't think she was better than them, they were her friends after all but a small piece of her knew she didn't really fit with them, she didn't much care for taking down Voldemort, she'd accepted the murder of her parents long before Harry had even found out that they hadn't died in a car crash. She often thought the sorting hat had only placed her in Gryffindor because that's what Harry wanted and he couldn't fit her anywhere else.

"I won't tell you a single thing, Draco." Aster told him firmly, she may not entirely fit with the group but she was loyal to them and to herself. Draco shrugged like he knew she wouldn't tell him anything.

"What is this game you're playing?" Aster enquired, if he knew she wouldn't tell than why bother to ask? He shrugged at her again which she found infuriating. There were easier ways to find her answers though and it wouldn't hurt to look, she told herself.

She reached with her mind into his, hoping to find something their besides the arrogant boy he portrayed but no sooner had she opened the door was it slammed in her face again. With each attempt to look into his head Aster was attacked and forced out again. It had never happened to her before – least not by another student but here she was being shut out of his head. Someone had taught Draco Malfoy Occlumency and for some reason Aster was happy about it, it felt so good to be locked out of someone's head, to not know their next move even before they themselves did.

"I thought I felt someone trying to pry around earlier." Draco said, his smirk back on his face as he stood up from his seat, "See you around, Potter." He said and left before she could even attempt to reply.

Draco Malfoy had come to her looking for an answer to a question he never even asked and she'd given him the answer. He on the other hand was a complete mystery and she was intrigued by him more than she should have been.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Okay so I know what the ending of this story is going to be (I think, but it might change.) but i've zero clue how to get there so if you are gonna read this story, please bear with me as i end to ramble a little, haha, I apologise now for that! Anyways I hope you liked this first chapter and if you did leave a review? And if you didn't... Leave me a review! I like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for reading **~RainbowVeins**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sometimes I wish it was me that could see other people's thoughts," Harry said one afternoon while he, Ron, Hermione and Aster were studying in the library, "Maybe then I'd know where your head has been this last week."

Aster had been staring off into the shelves of books, she blinked and whipped her head round to look at her brother, "Sorry, Harry." She said coming out of her daze, "Did you say something?" Harry rolled his eyes at her and stood up from the table the group was sharing and went to return a book to the shelves.

"You've been a little distant this last week or so," Hermione said from Aster's other side, she didn't look up from her frantic note scribbling as she spoke. "Harry's just worried is all."

"I don't mean to be," Aster shrugged her shoulders, she had spent most of the week thinking about who could have taught Draco Malfoy occlumency, and how she could get him on his own to interrogate him about it – a small part of her always wondered if she could teach herself to become an Occlumens she would have better control at being a Legilimens. Then there was Draco himself, half of her was intrigued by what could be hidden behind his barriers and the other half was annoyed that she couldn't just figure him out like everyone else.

Harry came back to the table with two new books and retook his seat.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Aster said but she got no reaction from her brother, which only added to annoyance she was already feeling, "Well fine," she said and began collecting her books together, "You don't have to act like such an arse." She concluded and swiftly rose from her chair, Harry called out her name but Aster left the library anyway.

It wasn't often that the Potter twins fought but when they did it was usually because one of them was being petty. Aster didn't know where she was heading now but she was suddenly in quite a furious mood, her pace was fast and her face set in a stony expression.

"Hey Aster," the Weasley twins said in unison, coming up behind her, one twin flanking her on either side and falling into step with her, – which wasn't hard, she may walk fast but they had longer legs. "Who's got your wand in a knot?" George inquired.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Aster replied rather harshly, she didn't want to admit that she and Harry were fighting or that the reason for it was so ridiculous. She was just annoyed with herself more than anything.

The twins looked at each other over Aster's head and without saying a word outloud each twin linked their arm through one of hers and lifter her off her feet.

"Put me down!" Aster demanded but George just shushed at her as they carried her down the corridor. The twins put her down eventually, but not until they'd carried her all the way down to the basements and the trio stood in front of the portrait that led into the kitchens. "You could have simply asked me to come." Aster rolled her eyes at the twins.

"This was way more fun though," Fred said with a shrug, Aster narrowed her eyes at him but he didn't seem phased by it as he reached over her shoulder to tickle the pear that would reveal the way into the kitchens.

"What are we doing here anyway? I've more important things to be thinking about than my stomach!" Aster complained as the twins walked her into the kitchens. The three of them were greeted happily by house elves who began asking what they'd like to eat. Aster sighed, seeing there was no way out of this she asked one of the elves if they had any raspberry ice cream, the house elf rushed off in search of her request and the three students took a seat at the table that mirrored the Gryffindor table upstairs in the great hall - Aster on one side and the twins on the other.

"We've found that when we're in a bad mood pulling an awesome prank is the best way to lighten up," George told Aster, who simply looked at him like he was mad.

"But we figured that wasn't really your thing, so the second best way is to stuff yourself silly with something ridiculously delicious." Fred finished and Aster nodded in agreement as the house elf from before placed a bowl full of dark pink ice-cream on the table in front of her. She thanked him and he went on his way.

Across the table, Fred and George had several desserts laid out before them.

"Feeling better?" Fred asked after they had been eating for a few minutes.

"Actually yes," Aster replied, "but next time, I'd prefer to walk than be carried." The twins agreed and the trio happily ate and talked for a while until George excused himself, saying that he had to go and find someone before the DA meeting that had been scheduled for that afternoon.

Aster thought this was rather curious but she didn't question it or pry in her own way. It was strange to see George wandering off without Fred. She scraped at the last remaining ice-cream in her bowl and had already begun eyeing up a slice of chocolate cake that Fred had yet to start on.

"What do you suppose we're learning today?" Fred inquired.

"Harry's going to teach you how to conjure a patronous." She replied, Fred looked rather impressed.

"Can you cast one?" He asked and she nodded.

"Want to see?" She asked pulling her wand out of the sleeve of her grey cardigan. She'd always thought her wand was quite pretty, it was made from dogwood and was quite pale in colour with darker spirals around the handle. It was long, 12 and half inches, and had a core made from a thestral tail hair. Fred nodded enthusiastically so Aster tried to focus on a happy memory.

The spell fizzled at first, not creating much but a few sparks, but her second attempt worked easily. An elegant, sleek looking cat shimmered into being, it sat with its eyes trained on the pair of them, a look of discontent on is feline features.

"He's not very affectionate is he?" Fred commented and Aster laughed. The cat picked itself up and wandered over to its conjuror, rubbing himself gently against her legs.

"I guess he likes my laugh." Aster concluded, watching the creature as it perched at her feet.

"Well it is a wonderful laugh." Fred commented and Aster looked up at him, she had be unprepared for the comment and could feel the slight heat forming in her cheeks.

The cat at her feet fizzled out and disappeared as Aster lowered her wand and slipped it back into her sleeve.

"Oh, uh thank you." She replied running a hand nervously through her dark hair.

"Most of you is quite wonderful actually," Fred carried on. Aster didn't know what to say in reply so she changed the subject.

"We should be getting upstairs, the DA will wonder where we are." She said. Somehow Fred's smile managed to look disappointed but he nodded and the two made their way to the room of requirement.

* * *

The DA meeting had gone well, no one had been able to produce more than a few shimmers and fizzes of light here and there but then Aster hadn't expected any of them to produce much more. The Patronus Charm was a particularly hard spell to master and most witches and wizards never managed it at all. Harry seemed to have forgotten all about her outburst in the library or at least he wasn't making a fuss about it – she left it as nothing more than what it was, a squabble between siblings.

It was dinner time now and today was one of the few times that the others would make it to the great hall before she would.

"Hey, Potter." A voice called out to her as she was about to enter the hall, she turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning casually against the wall as if he often called out to her. She didn't know why, but she was happy to see him, happy but also annoyed. She had to supress a smile that wanted to appear on her lips.

"Yes, Draco?" She inquired.

"C'mon." He replied, nodding his head in the opposite direction she had been meaning to go. Nothing more than a head nod, no explanation, no reasoning, just a head nod. Aster knew she should turn her back on him and go have dinner with her friends. She looked over her shoulder and could see them all sat laughing together and she wanted to join them, but instead she found herself pulling away from them and following Draco off down the corridor.

"What's this about?" Aster demanded once the two had settled in the courtyard on the same bench as before.

"I was merely curious to see if you'd come." Draco shrugged in reply, Aster bumped his shoulder quite hard with her own but it didn't seem to faze him, he actually laughed at her. Aster thought he had a nice laugh and was surprised she'd never really heard it before, Draco wasn't the type to laugh at his own jokes or insults, he had goons for that.

"Oh don't get so worked up about it Potter," Draco continued, "I was merely trying to get a rise out of you." Aster was disappointed in herself for once again giving him exactly what he wanted, "I actually thought we could have a conversation." Draco added, "I thought it would be nice for you to have a conversation where you don't know all the answers."

Aster wasn't sure she was actually awake now for it seemed like Draco was perhaps trying to be nice to her.

"And what do you suppose we have a conversation about, Draco?" She asked, expecting her was simply trying to get her to spill secrets about the DA or something.

"The weather has been rather good lately." Draco commented, Aster couldn't believe it, he was trying to make small talk with her.

"This is ridiculous," Aster replied, "I don't know what game you're playing here Draco Malfoy – and believe me that's quite infuriating – but whatever it is I'm not going to fall for it."

Draco smiled at her, not his usual arrogant smirk but and actual genuine smile. Like his laugh is was quite nice.

"You intrigue me, Potter." Draco said almost gently, "And even though you can't get inside my head, you never seem to be out of it. Its driving me mad not knowing you."

Aster thought about his words for a moment, people seemed to be catching her off guard frequently today but she thought this comment surprised her the most.

After a few more seconds passed, she replied, "I suppose you should start by calling me Aster." She twisted a curl of hair around her finger, "If you're to get to know me that is."

Draco smiled again and after a second of hesitation, Aster pulled her hand away from her hair and returned it with a smile of her own. The two talked for a while, about nothing in particular, nothing besides schoolwork and classes really. Getting to know the enemy of your brother wasn't covered in any class Aster had attended and she worried that if Harry found out he would never speak to her again.

Draco assured her that he wanted it kept a secret as much as she did. Conversation became easier the more they talked, laughing became easier too and Aster found Draco to be just as funny as she'd imagined him to be. It wasn't often Aster found herself to be able to relax but with Draco it seemed easy, he didn't even mind when she accidentally started poking around in his head, not that she could as no sooner had he felt her in there then he forced her back out again, she'd apologised a lot and explained she didn't have much control over it, he told her it was fine.

Friendship with Draco was easier than she'd expected it to be.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hm...Idk what I'm doing this is all filler to me till I get to the end chapters that I've already written haha! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it a little at least, thanks to everyone who's followed and/or favourited. Much love **~RainbowVeins**_


End file.
